


News

by booksindalibrary



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Short One Shot, yeah gakushuu is my punching bag yet again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: "Puppets to a monster, the news headline said. That was the most relatable thing he's ever read in his life."Or, Gakushuu sees Class E on the news, and not for a good reason.





	News

“ _...A monster has reportedly taken over the class E of Kunugigaoka school, forcing the students there to commit 'sham' assassinations....”_

Gakushuu felt his gut drop away and he choked on air, refusing to believe in it. He saw the pleas from Class E, and he watched as the camera panned to zoom in on the students in distress, the media claiming the _poor_ children had been manipulated into it. Despite the apparent pain they were in as they stared up at their mountain, Gakushuu noted. But the media was what it was.

Puppets to a monster, the news headline said. That was the most relatable thing he's ever read in his life. 

“ _The rest of the school was seemingly unaware of such a monster luking in their midst as Class 3-E's homeroom teacher-”_

They should have known, Gakushuu thought. Their sudden prowess, able to compete with Class A right until the very end...He knew something had been up, but never once thought it'd be _this._ One part of him believed it for what it was, another part backing away and deciding it had nothing to do with him. He had enough on his plate, Gakushuu tried to reason, he didn't need to worry about it.

"Damn," he muttered, more at the internal conflict than anything else.

Dazed, he left his room, nearly forgetting what he was going to do. Remembering, he walked down the stairs into the living room, where his father sat, reading the newspaper. The television blared in the background, and his mother was elsewhere; why the television was on  _and_ the newspaper out at the same time was a mystery, and Gakushuu never cared to ask. His father would feed him some line about  _learning to multi-task_ , and Gakushuu would once again feel the urge to smack him upside the head.

“Have you seen the news?” Gakushuu stopped in the doorway. He usually only actually entered the living room when he was in trouble or it was family bonding time.

(Family bonding – what a joke.)

“...Yes, I have,” Gakuho said, not looking away from the newspaper.

“Did you know?” Gakushuu's throat closed up in anticipation.

“...Yes.” An even longer pause this time, and Gakushuu wanted to scream and kick at the walls. But not one for being controlled by his emotions, he swallowed it back down and took a deep breath in.

Gakuho had known, all this time, about the tragic circumstances of that class, and yet he had urged Gaksuhuu to _destroy_ them and crush their willpower.

How had Class E survived? Forced to try and murder a monster, while also facing hell at the bottom of their mountain. Being scorned by their families while their teacher tried to train them into being bloodthirsty killers. He would have broken under the pressure.

(But that's because he wasn't as strong as them, he realised.)

“Is there something more you need?” Gakuho flicked a look at Gakushuu.

“Is he really a monster?” Gakushuu asked.

Gakuho lowered the newspaper slightly, a sign Gakushuu had his attention. “He...is.”

“Then why did Class E-?”

“He's not a malicious monster,” Gakuho continued as though Gakushuu hadn't said anything. Gakushuu shut his mouth with a click.

“He's also an excellent teacher. It's a shame he is who he is...I had hoped to employ him permanently.”

Gakushuu nodded slightly, backing out of the room. When he shut the door to the living room, his legs wobbled and he nearly – _nearly,_ but not quite – collapsed.

Bile rose in his throat and he couldn't breathe, couldn't _think,_ the class he had tried to destroy and crush and mold them into the perfect victims-

He climbed the stairs, barely making it into his room before the first sob rose in the back of his throat. The next one came with the taste of salt, and he realised his eyes...were...leaking...?

He wiped them away, gritting his teeth and hearing his jaw creak under the pressure. He couldn't breathe, and he didn't understand any of this, but he'll be damned if he didn't try to find out what  _exactly_ happened during their year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> l o o k it haunts me ok?? how did class A react to the news?? don't ask why I think shuu would have a tv in his room.  
> (can you rlly see him watching tv anywhere else??? altho admittedly him actually having a tv and/or cellphone is like, best case, bc no doubt gakuho would say some shit like 'oh you don't need distractions'. h o nest l y SOME PUNCH GAKUHO FOR ME-!)
> 
> and bc of that, this may or may not be continued w/ the other members, but maybe not.


End file.
